With the development and progress of society and technology, people are becoming more and more used to access information through wireless access terminal, and most commonly, browsing the Internet using mobile terminals. Downloading resources and uploading files are the most frequently-performed on-line file operations. According to individual requirements on work and entertainment, etc., users frequently download/upload various resources, such as documents, movies, stories, MP3, software-applications, etc., make/reply posting in online forums, insert attachment when sending/replying emails, or publish information by inserting uploaded files or pictures in web blogs. Because of its convenience and flexibility to browse the Internet at anytime and anywhere, mobile terminals become the most popular and widely accepted way to browse the Internet.
With existing technologies, when a user comes across a file or a picture online and wants to share it with other people by web posts, emails or blogs, the most common way is to download the file to the user's mobile terminal itself, then upload the locally stored file from the user's mobile terminal to the website by publishing posts on Internet forum websites, sending emails or writing blogs. Such process is restricted by the user's current network access speed and the device's quality level. For example: when connected in a GPRS link, it takes longer time to download a slightly larger file. As for those low-end mobile terminals, they often have smaller storage space, limiting file downloading.
When a user browses the Internet by a mobile terminal, the user not only cares about the browsing speed and the convenience of the mobile terminal, but also cares about the data volume of the mobile terminal. When a webpage is downloaded from the Internet to the user's mobile terminal itself and then uploaded back again to a website, it consumes at least twice the data volume of the mobile terminal. If the user wants to share the file in multiple web pages or platforms, it will consume even more times of data volume of the user's mobile terminal. And today's high data traffic cost may greatly affect the users' willingness to forward and share online files.
Thus, the file processing operations in existing technologies, while browsing the Internet by mobile terminals, consume a large amount of data volume, which makes it vulnerable to the network access condition and the mobile terminal's hardware quality, and brings inconveniences to users.